


Heat of The Moment

by Castiel_Wingless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel takes Sam to an Asia concert, M/M, Smut, Very fluffy, a little bit of Dean and Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Wingless/pseuds/Castiel_Wingless





	Heat of The Moment

A very sober, shirtless, messy haired, Sam walks through the bunker door holding a giant rainbow colored lollipop. He walks down the stairs, looking down at Dean who has a what-the-fuck look on his face, staring at Sam. Sam himself doesn't blame him because there is absolutely no excuse he can even think of to describe his current situation.

Dean clears his throat, looking at Sam questionably. "Uh, you mind explaining...well, everything..." 

Sam groans. His head hurts like hell and doesn't feel like explaining anything to him.  
"It's just a very long story and I'm tired" He sighs softly, hoping Dean will just let it pass.

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. "Sam, I'd like to know the story so please, spill..." 

Sam walks over to ones of the chairs, sitting in one across from Dean and sighing angrily at him. "Well...it all started last night when I was doing research on my laptop...but someone interrupted..." Dean nods. "Who?"  
Sam looks at him with a bitch face. "Well if you stop talking maybe you'll find out..." Dean puts his hands up on defense. Sam nods as a thank you. "As I was saying..."

\-------------

A sudden woosh of air fills the room along with the flutter of wings. Sam looks up from his bed where his face was buried in the computer. 

Gabriel looks at Sam with a grin on his face. "What's up, Samsquatch?"  
Sam huffs, chuckling at the nickname. "Really?, last time I checked my name was Sam"  
Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Oh lighten up a bit" He grins, pulling out two tickets from his jacket. Sam looks up at him, then at the tickets, he raises a brow. "What are those?"   
Gabriel chuckles. "These are your pass to a fun night with this guy..." He points to himself, smiling proudly.

Sam rolls his eyes, groaning. "Gabe, I've got research to do and...stuff..." Sam returns his attention to the computer. Gabriel whines loudly. "Oh,  
Sam, have a little bit of fun for once!" He walks over to Sam, snapping his fingers and making his computer disappear. 

Sam clenches his teeth, sighing. "Gabe..." Gabriel grins and jumps into Sam's lap, straddling his thighs. Sam immediately jumps, looking up at Gabe with wide eyes. Gabe smirks, moving in closer to Sam, so that their chests were pressed together. "Like I said...lighten up and live a little..." He winks.

Sam's cheeks boil as they turn even more red than humanly possible and he nods. "Alright, fine... What are the tickets for...?"  
Gabriel smirks widely. "Oh...an Asia concert..." Sam gives him a bitch face. "You're kidding..."


End file.
